


marked by these lifetimes

by oultrepreu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/oultrepreu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memory is as long as a river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marked by these lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



> In answer to the prompt ['Axis Power Hetalia, China, The memory is as long as a river'](http://littlebutfierce.dreamwidth.org/366448.html?thread=4544880#cmt4544880).

Even now, China still takes the time to write in a diary. He finds soothing calmness in the feeling of brush against paper, a routine maintained over thousands of years and begun when he realised that he didn't want to forget any longer. He's nearing five thousand, and though he can still remember the beginning, wandering along until he met his mother, he's forgotten the exact lilt of her voice, the exact shape of her face, had forgotten before he turned two thousand. He remembers things no one else had been alive for, but he is still constrained by his human form, and thus he cannot hold infinity. Like his rivers, still emptying into the seas however long their paths flow, all of them bearing the imprints, the history, of his people.

11.04.25

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, China's mother is [Nüwa](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/N%C3%BCwa). Since I see nations' existence as beginning with a group of people feeling like they belong to the nation, I see China coming into existence around the time of the human leader Nüwa, who took him in and raised him.


End file.
